


There for You

by Heart with a Vacancy (ASparkofBlack)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Vague Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASparkofBlack/pseuds/Heart%20with%20a%20Vacancy
Summary: When Luka isn't as chill as he sees and starts to break he tries to keep it to himself; unused to relying on anyone else. Marinette won't let him shut her out completely. She's going to show him that he's allowed to just be and feel, no matter what.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	There for You

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend Red who was having a bad day.
> 
> I (ASparkofBlack/Belles-Lettresdemoncoeur/TigerbytheTail) have not given my permission for my work to be posted on any third-party website or app such as Fanfic Pocket Archive Library or ANY Others.

Recording that message for Adrien had been like ripping off an old bandage that had been fused to the wound. Tearing it off ripped it back open and hurt in a bittersweet kind of way. It’s been days since then and he just can’t stop thinking about it honestly. 

\- 

_ “I know you’re hurting now and it‘s hard but you’ll pull through. I promise. I won’t say it gets easier - sometimes it doesn’t. Grief is funny - some days it hurts so much you can’t even breathe others it’s like everything is sunshine and rainbows.  _

_ But - “  _ Luka in the video had paused, his fingers tightening their hold on his guitar, knuckles turning white - the smile tugging on his lips weakening slightly before coming back; this time though it didn’t reach or light up his eyes. 

_ “But even if your mom is gone she would want the best for you so, it’s okay to be sad for a while and feel your feelings. Just don’t let them weigh you down to the point that you’re trapped in the past and not moving forward. She would want a future for you not to see you just standing still.”  _

-

Luka tried to follow his own advice. He tried so hard but some days he felt stuck. Asher Couffaine had been larger than life to Luka and seeing him just up and die so young in some reckless accident just ruined Luka. It hurt, he was devastated - he used to panic; still did some times like when Juleka was gone longer than she was supposed to be. What if she was hurt? What if some asshole hit her with a car? What if - what if…

He groaned and tipped his head back ignoring the way it hit on the wall behind him. It’s fine. The dull ache stopped his mind’s pointless wanderings. Juleka is fine. She’s with Rose and their friends. Just up above his head. He’d come down here when his brain started wandering the darker paths of thought not wanting anyone to see him like that - he hides this kind of thing. Always hides it.    
  


“Luka?” 

He’s jerking to sit up peering at Marinette. When had she come down here? Why was she down here? He shifted a bit summoning up a small smile and bottling away everything. “What’s up, Marinette? Did you need something? Get lost?”   
  
She gives a little shake of her head. Her hair is down and Luka is living for it. “I think I’m right where I need to be. Can - Can I come sit with you?”    
  
He’s pleasantly surprised but patting the spot next to him on the bed. “Did you want to hear me play something? Need to talk?” He had told her if she was having trouble, feeling stressed or whatever that he was happy to help however he can.    
  
“I think we should talk but not about me.” She’s settling on his bed and reaches out for his hand threading her fingers between his. “You can tell me if I’m wrong but I think you’re having a hard time. I think maybe you need to open up to someone and I - I want to be that person for you if you’ll let me.” 

To say he’s shocked is something of an understatement so he’s squeezing her hand gently. He doesn’t like talking about any of this but when he had it had helped without a doubt so maybe. “My dad. I was around eleven when it happened. When he died.”    
  
He went on softly, quietly - about the smell of the hospital and how he hated it, about the way time seemed to slow to a snail’s pace crawling along then blur sometimes so that he lost track of himself and everything around him, about his fears for his mom and sister getting hurt when he’s not there to protect them. 

Somehow he ended up curled into Marinette, one of her arms wrapped around him; gathering him close as her fingers gently comb through his dual-colored hair. “You’re so brave and so selfless. You take such good care of them but you need to take care of you, too. It’s okay to be scared sometimes. It’s okay to not always be okay.” Her lips lightly brushed against the top of his head and his hair.    
  
He’s not sure when he’d moved into her arms or when he’d been crying but he’d done that but strangely he feels all the better for it. “How’d you do that?” Luka asks quietly, his fingers rubbing a gentle circle against her side through her blazer. “How do you make it okay?”   
  
Marinette smiled gently. “Because I let you just be you and feel how you want to feel. I don’t expect anything from you and I would never judge you.” She tightened her hold on him. “I let you know its safe and that I’ll always love you - no strings, no conditions.”    
  
Luka sighed and relaxed against her again, lightly pressing his lips against her collarbone where it peeked from the neck of her shirt. “I love you, too. Thank you, Marinette. You’re an angel.”


End file.
